Summer Vacation
by Avey Original
Summary: After all that has happened over the past two years, the Cullen’s have decided that everyone needs a well earned break from Forks, including Bella. What mayhem will ensue? Read and find out! [Takes place after New Moon] Mainly BxE
1. Who needs the boggy man?

**Alrighty guys, I have a so many ideas for a Twilight fic, this is just one of thousand possible stories from yours truly. I'm going to throw a couple chapters at you within the next couple of days and I want you to tell me what you think about the idea. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon, cough though I am looking into stealing them . . but shhh, don't tell**

Chapter 1 Who needs the Boggy Man?

"I forbid you to go with them, Isabella!" Charlie's face was purple with rage, and I'm sure I wasn't looking any better. Stand off of the stubborn.

Graduation was last week, summer was here and I was officially out of high school. Carlisle had decided that after all that had happened over the past two years, everyone was in need of a well earned vacation. The plan was to head up to Vancouver Island in BC, where the Cullen's have a 'summer cottage', whatever that was. The only problem, I was still grounded. That and Charlie was doing his damn best to keep me away from Edward.

"Dad," I said as evenly as I could manage. "I'm eighteen, I've graduated and I'm going to college in September." _Well, that is if Plan A, Plan B _and_ Plan C all fall through._ "I'm an adult now and I should be able to make my own decisions." I took a deep breath, trying to call myself a little more, "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen will be there and I'll sleep in my own bedroom." _Well actually, I'll be the only one sleeping_. "Anyways, Alice will be there two."

We'd been at this argument for almost an hour now, yelling back and forth over leaving for the summer. Now it seemed I'd caught his attention.

As much as Charlie disliked Edward, he was still fond of Alice. "Alice is going too?" he asked, his face a little less purple.

I held back a sigh of exasperation. _Hadn't we gone over this already?_ "Everyone is going. Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie." I purposely unpaired everyone, hoping it sounded less like a bunch of couples going away together.

He sighed, running a hand across his face. It seems I had finally managed to weaken him, even if just a little. "I want you to go to bed now Bella." It was my turn to sigh, the conversation was over, for now at least. "I'll call Dr. Cullen, but I'm still not saying yes." He added the last part sternly.

I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you in the morning then." Hopefully Carlisle will be able to finish wearing Charlie down.

He just grunted, heading towards the kitchen as I made my way up to my room. Running up the stairs, I was quite proud of myself when I only fell once.

I hesitated at the top of the stairs, there was no doubt that Edward was laying on my bed waiting for me. Still, I decided to do my 'human minute' first.

The scalding water lessened my tension that had built up during my argument with Charlie and helped to clear my mind. Carlisle will be able to finish convincing Charlie, I just needed to be patient and have faith.

Quickly I dressed in my pj's and ran to my room. Unfortunately, gravity had it in for me and my face decided to meet the floor. "Ow." I muttered, going to pick myself up.

Strong, cold arms wrapped around my wait and suddenly I was cradled against Edward's chest. "I can walk you know." I blushed as he carried me the rest of the way to my room.

A chuckled reverberated in his chest, "Obviously not." He teased, placing me on my bed. "Silly Bella," he cooed, breathing across my face. "Can't even take two steps with out falling." He murmured, a smile playing on his lips as he kissed my damp hair. I continued to blush as his arms encircled me.

Snuggling against his cold, hard chest, I smiled, planting a gentle kiss right where his heart would be. "Charlie's going to call Carlisle." I told him, knowing full well Edward had heard every word of our fight downstairs.

He chuckled again, "I know, he's on the phone with Esme right now. Carlisle was called to the ER a little earlier." He kissed my forehead. "Charlie has already thrown up the white flag though."

Even I could hear the heavy footsteps on the stairs. Edward put his hands on my red cheeks. "Be back soon." I nodded as he quickly slipped into my closet.

Who needs the boggy man? I've got a vampire in my closet. I giggled at myself as Charlie knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I called, slipping under my covers.

Charlie poked his head in, "Bells, we need to talk." My eyes flickered to my closet, please, dear God, let this not be 'The Talk'.

"Okay Ch-dad." I said, already feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment. I suddenly wished I _did_ have the boggy man in my closet.

Charlie sat at the edge of my bed, his hands folded in his lap as his gaze wondered around my room, never looking at me. "You know how I feel about this Cullen kid." He still didn't look at me, "It's not that I don't want you to be happy, because I do. I want to see you smile and laugh and have fun." I cringed, knowing how much pain I caused Charlie during my 'Lost Months' as I had started calling them. Now he was looking at me, his eyes showing a mixture of sadness, love and joy. "You can go with them." I squealed with delight, flinging my arms around him.

"Oh thank you dad!" I squeezed him tight, then pulled away, "I promise nothing bad will happen." Hoping I could keep that promise.

"You bet nothing will happen." He muttered under his breath. "Bella, if he hurts you again . . ."

"He won't" I promised before Charlie could finish. "Thank you so much for letting me go with them."

Charlie grunted, getting up to leave. "Mrs. Cullen told me she's going to look out for you like you're one of her own girls."

I smiled at this. If Charlie only know. "Good night dad."

"Night."

Edward was back at my side the moment Charlie left, his body shaking with suppressed laughter. "So Esme's going to treat you like one of the family." He chuckled in my ear. "If only Charlie know even half of what goes on under the Cullen's roof." Edward echoed my thoughts.

I giggled, blushing as many x-rated thoughts entered my mind. My cheeks burned crimson as I buried my face in his chest, trying to cool them. I was glad he could never read my mind.

Smiling into my hair, Edward began to hum my lullaby. Tucking me in, he brushed his lips across my forehead, skimmed along my cheeks before capturing my lips. "Sleep Bella." His breath infiltrated my senses and intoxicated my mind. With barely a movement, he flicked off my bedside light, throwing us into the world of twilight. "Sleep my love." He continued to hum my lullaby as I slowly slipped into a blissful sleep.

"Love you." My words slurred as I slowly fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry if I missed any mistakes, I'm not the greatest at catching them. If anyone feels up to the challenge of Beta reading my Twilight Fics, feel free to send me a message.**

**Till next time! **

**Avey 3**


	2. Maniac Vampires

**Nuffing to say, only that it's one in the morning here, and I'm calling it quits for the night. Enjoy!!**

_

* * *

__Chapter 2 Maniac Vampires_

Bacon, eggs and French toast, yes, I was trying to sweeten him up. I was still afraid that Charlie would change his mind so I decided to get up a little early to make him breakfast before he went to work. Edward had already left, having to finish up packing. He promised to return as soon as Charlie had left.

"Smells delicious Bells." Charlie commented as he entered the kitchen, finishing doing up his tie. Sitting down at the table he waited patiently for me to finish cooking.

I smiled, placing a plate full down in front of him. "We're leaving today." I reminded him cautiously. "There are leftovers in the fridge for dinner tonight; I've stoked you up on groceries too, so you shouldn't have to worry about that for awhile. Also I found a good cookbook with a lot of simple fish recipes in it, the books by the stove." I had made sure that everything was set for leaving Charlie on his own.

"Bells" he roared with laughter, "I did fend for myself before you came along."

"Ya, and you had Chinese on speed dial." I teased back, sitting down across from him.

We finished our meal in companionable silence. Gathering up the dishes when we were finished, I ran them under the tap to clean them. "When are you leaving?" Charlie asked from behind me as he continued to get ready for work.

"Around noon or so, it's really not that far of a drive." _Especially if you drive like a maniac vampire._ Really, we were leaving the moment I had finished packing.

"Where is this cottage of theirs?" he questioned farther, slipping on his jacket.

"Just across the boarder, on the Pacific coast of Vancouver Island." I answered as I put away the dishes. "We'll be gone a couple of weeks." I continued, predicting his next question.

"Alright, just be careful Isabella." He said seriously, leveling his eyes on me.

"Dad!" I complained, hadn't we dealt with this already?

"I know, I know, just have fun, Bells." Charlie gave me a quick smile before leaving.

The moment the front door closed, I felt Edward's presence in the kitchen with me. "About time, you're getting slow in your old age." I teased without turning around.

Cold arms held me securely in place. Leaning back, I looked up into the face of my love. "Sorry I couldn't get here a half second faster." He answered sarcastically, kissing my forehead. "Are you packed yet? Everyone's waiting for you."

I groaned, packing was something that had yet to be done. "I'll take that as a no." he chuckled, tossing me over his back. We were in my room before I could even voice a protest. "Now, let's get to it." He smiled, "I'm actually looking forward to this."

I sighed happily as his sent wafted past me, his topaz eyes gazing into my. His eyes sparkled and he gave me that crooked half-smile I loved so much. A euphoric smile spread across my own face as I gazed upon my angel. _And he's all mine._ I still couldn't believe that he loved _me_.

A slight frown invaded his face as he watched me, "What are you thinking about?" he asked. I knew how much it annoyed him that he couldn't read my mind.

I leaned forward and kissed that frown softly, blushing in the process. "You." I answered cheerfully, skipping, and tripping over to my suitcase.

I heard his chuckle behind me as I began to place my necessities into the bag. "Can I help?" he asked, peering over my shoulder as I folded my sleep wear and placed it into the suitcase.

I waved towards my chest of drawers, "Second drawer on the right, could you grab me a couple pairs of shorts?" I asked as I headed towards my closet; bend on finding a bathing suit.

"What else?" he asked eagerly, dang super vampire speed.

"Umm, shirts, top drawer on the right, pillow from the bed, brush from the bathroom and sandals from under the bed." I listed off things from inside my closet. Success! Bathing suit has been found.

Turning away from my closet, I saw the things I requested already put away in the bag. "Well then." Was the best I could come up with. Place my find onto of everything else, I turned my attention on shoving my under garments in my bag as quickly as humanly possible.

Still it wasn't lost on Edward. "What's that?" he asked, moving to investigate.

"Get you're hands out of there." I swatted his hand away, zipping up my bag. "It's nothing to do with you, so bugger off." I kissed the tip of his nose, blushing profusely.

He scowled down at me, and then smiled, "Ready?" he asked, picking up my bag for me. "Alice is waiting with the car."

Looking out the window, I saw Edward's Volvo parked in front of Carlisle's black Mercedes. "Ready." I smiled to him, unfortunately I wasn't ready for his actions.

With a yelp of surprise, I found myself airborne as Edward jumped through my open window, landing silently on the ground. Quickly I pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Never do that again." I managed between gasps as I tried to control my breathing. "A warning would be nice." I scolded.

Edward just chuckled, placing my bag in the back of his car and locking my front door quickly as I slid into the passenger seat.

"Morning, Bella!" Alice greeted me with a swift kiss on my cheek before sliding into the back with Jasper.

"Good morning Alice, morning Jasper." I turned around to smile at the two, Edward was swiftly in the driver's seat.

"On with the adventure!" Alice laughed as the Mercedes behind us pulled out, Edward following close behind.

_Oh joys, I knew I shouldn't have had such a big breakfast._ Gripping the arm rests with white knuckles, Mercedes and Volvo broke all speed limits as we raced towards our destination.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll get started on Chapter 3 in the morning.**

**Avey 3**

**Replies to Reviewers:**

**Alice: Just for you, I will put in a scene like that! It made me laugh**

**Shobbs: If Charlie only knew indeed! 3 thanks for the review**


	3. Then He Hit It

**Hey all! Glad to see so many of you are enjoying the story I'm having a blast writing it too. I know this chapter is short, but I figure since I've been updating so quickly you can deal with a couple shorter chapters. **

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 3 Then He Hit It_

"Calm down Bella." Jasper spoke from the back seat. "You're starting to make me nervous."

My knuckles were white as we weaved our way through traffic at an impossible speed. Edward chuckled beside me. "Come on, Bella." He looked over at me, his eyes sparkling topaz and his scent washing over me. "You should be used to our driving by now."

Dazzled again. "Keep your eyes on the road." I grumbled, prying my hands from the poor armrests and crossing them in front of me. I closed my eyes and almost instantly felt the car slow down.

My eyes snapped open and looked to Edward in astonishment. He was actually slowing down? Just to make me feel better? A smile started to form on my lips, until I saw that we were in down town Port Angeles. "Stupid vampires." I mumbled, scowling out the window.

Behind me, I heard Alice and Jasper hoot with laughter; Edward just gave me a puzzled look. Sighing, I relaxed back into my seat. The drive, as per usual, took less than twenty minutes, but we weren't able to go any farther until the ferry returned.

Customs went smoothly, and again I thanked Renee for wanting to get married in Mexico, even if that hadn't happened. Now all we could do was waiting in the long line up of cars.

Edward shifted in his seat, growling in frustration "I don't understand why we didn't just buy a boat." He sniffed, glaring at the empty dock.

"But, dear brother, we _did_ have a boat." Alice spoke lovingly, though something about her tone told me there was a story behind the statement.

"Did?" I questioned, turning around in my seat to look back at Alice and Jasper. Both had large grins on their faces and seemed to be suppressing laughter.

"Don't worry about it Bella." Edward placed his hand on mine. "It's nothing, really." His eyes shot daggers at his siblings, who looked back innocently.

I just blinked up at him, now I was really curious. Why didn't he want me to know? Alice was quick to go on with the story, paying no attention to her brother.

"A few years ago we had this magnificent speed boat, beautiful thing, so fast." She gazed out her window wistfully, obviously remembering the boat. She shook her head, "Anyways, dear Edward decided to take it for a spin, and when I say spin, I mean he pushed the boat to go as fast as possible."

I giggled, looking at Edward who had his head in his hands. "I could see that." I commented. "Then what?"

Alice grinned, "He hit it." Jasper howled with laughter, obviously knowing where this was going, I on the other hand, was at a loss.

"Please don't." Edward pleaded.

"Hit what?" Now I was _really_ interested. What on earth could he have hit that was so embarrassing?

"A whale."

I gapped at my boyfriend. "You hit a _whale_?!" my voice squeaked.

"The whale was fine." He muttered, scowling at Alice.

Alice was in a fit of hysterical laughter, so Jasper took over. "The whale may have been fine, but the boat wasn't." He made an explosion sound. "Poor Edward had to swim all the way back."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Oh my, what are we going to do with you?" _And that poor boat._

**

* * *

**

**See, those damn hippies had it right, we _do_ need to save the whales, from Edward at least!**** Till next time, this is Avey, signing off.**

**Avey**


	4. Barbequed Walrus

**Okay guys, I know it's short, but I'll have another chapter up hopefully tonight. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

**Avey **_

* * *

_

_Chapter 4 Barbequed Walrus_

"Look at the seals!" I called out, pointing to the numerous grey heads bobbing in the ocean. "Oh! I've never seen wild seals before." I was giddy with excitement; this was going to be the best summer ever!

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and chuckled into my hair. "They're harbor seals. When we get the summer house, maybe you'll be able to see some elephant seals." He kissed the top of my head tenderly, "There are usually one or two around at this time of the year."

"They're so cute!" I exclaimed, smiling like an idiot, "I just want to go give one a big hug." The seal's beady, chocolate brown eyes looked up at us with such curiosity, I had to wonder who was watching whom.

Edward laughed, "They're one of the stupidest creatures I've ever seen." He snorted, "Either stupid or suicidal." I looked up and gave him a puzzled expression. "Why else would they try to get close to a vampire?"

I smiled up at him, "Maybe they're in love." I whispered, first I was a lamb, and then I was heroin, now I'm a seal? And I thought _I _had problems, obviously my boyfriend didn't even know what species I was.

I heard, and felt, him chuckle, the sound reverberating around us as he buried his face in my hair. "Delicious." He murmured, breathing in deeply.

I stiffened, knowing what my sent could do to him, noticing this, he laughed again. "Oh, Bella." He held me closer to him. "I'm fine."

Alice took this moment to brake up our cozy moment. "We should have a barbeque tonight!" she said excitedly, skipping towards us. "We'll have hamburgers or hotdog or stake." She gave me a large smile. "What ever you want."

I laughed; by 'we' I knew Alice meant 'me'. "Mountain lion?" I asked innocently, looking up at Edward.

"You are _not_ having mountain lion." He kissed my forehead. "Or grizzly for that matter."

"I prefer a nice deer." Alice commented, looking a little _too_ thoughtful for my liking.

"What are we having for dinner?" Emmett had entered the picture, sauntering over to our little group. "Whale?" he asked before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Edward scowled at him, "You're a little late on that delivery." He growled. Apparently everyone in the Mercedes had heard the retelling of Edward's whale mishap.

I giggled and squeezed Edward's hand. "No, not whale. Haven't you heard? I'm on the menu." I joked. Edward tensed behind me, holding me more securely in his iron grasp. I coughed in awkwardness. "Or maybe just a walrus." No one made a sound, just stared at me causing my cheeks to turn bright crimson. _Way to go Bella._ "Hamburgers would be great." I mumbled turning and dousing the heat of my face in his cold chest.

Emmett chuckled, "Walrus," he laughed again. "I like walrus; maybe we should barbeque some for you.

**

* * *

****Mmm, walrus. Hope you liked it! Chapter five is on it's way **

**Avey **


	5. Vacation

**Just as a side note, I have no idea where I'm going with this story. More or less it's just me having fun! R&R everyone!**

**Avey**

* * *

_Chapter 5 Vacation_

Back in the car, we were on our way along the Pacific coast of Vancouver Island. On my left, the ocean stretched off for ever, tossing and turning, hiding secrets beneath its azure waves. To my right, emerald forests spread out, ancient and wise, carrying a history too great for a mortal to understand. _Beautiful._ There was no other word for it. I was in love with this place.

I sighed happily, pressing my forehead against the passenger window of the Volvo, gazing out at the old growth forest. _I could spend eternity here._ Jasper chuckled behind me, obviously able to sense my emotions.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, his hand reaching over to clasp mine. It still bothered him to no end that he couldn't read my mind.

Squeezing his hand, I gave him the most loving smile I could. "I was just thinking that I could easily stay here forever." I sighed again, this time watching the ocean behind my love. "It's just so beautiful here."

Alice laughed, cutting in on our moment. "Just wait till you see the house!" now her hand gave my shoulder the lightest of touches. "You'll just fall in love."

I gazed into Edwards shimmering topaz eyes. "I already have." I whispered with a blush.

Jasper hooted from the backseat. "Get a room!" he called out, and then pulled his mate back into a passionate kiss as if to contradict his remarks.

Edward gave me a wicked grin before slamming on the breaks. His arm shot out in front of me, protecting me from the jolt.

Two thuds were heard. Alice was thrown against the back of Edward's seat and Jasper came tumbling forward, wedging between Edward and myself. Jasper blinked up at us while Edward grinned evilly down on him. "Next time you have thoughts of molesting your wife in the backseat of _my_ car, remember who is driving." My handsome vampire growled down on his brother.

"Edward." Alice snapped as her husband righted himself, "That wasn't very nice."

I turned around to defend Edward. "Well you should have been wearing your seat belts." I stated a mater-of-factly. "Jasper, keep your thoughts of Alice to yourself." Edward snickered beside me as we raced to catch up with the Mercedes. "And you," I turned my attention on him. I found myself gazing again into his sparkling eyes. "Keep your eyes on the damn road." I grumbled, crossing my arms across my chest.

The rest of the trip passed by with little incident. The scenery zoomed past us as we made our way towards the northern tip of the island. After a while, we turned inland, following one of the many inland channels that snaked across the island. The water quickly disappeared behind the trees.

"Almost there!" Alice said excitedly from the backseat. "There! There's the turn, Edward!" A gleeful smile spread across the vampire's face.

"I _have_ been here before, Alice; I know where to turn off." Edward said as he followed Carlisle's down a narrow, well concealed driveway.

Our vacation had officially started.

**

* * *

**

**Another short one, sorry. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Avey**


	6. Greek God

**Sorry about the wait guys! I have mid-terms this week XP shoot me now. Gah. Anyways, I have reading week next week (Spring Break!! Wahoo!) so expect more updates then.**

**Avey**

_

* * *

__Chapter 6 Greek God_

The long, tree lined driveway opened up into a large clearing. Thick, emerald green grass rushed to meet azure water. A golden beach outlined a small bay. Only two buildings occupied the clearing. On the far side of the bay stood a small, blue-grey building that appeared to be a boat house and loft. The other building, which stood in front of us, was a squarish looking house, two stories with a flat roof.

"Oh my god." I whispered. It was absolutely gorgeous, Alice wasn't kidding. "It's . . ." I couldn't find the words. "Amazing."

Alice laughed from the back seat. "Told you so!" she sang, in the rearview mirror I saw her wrap her arms around Jasper. "Oh Jasper," I heard her whisper. "I'm so happy to be back."

I smiled at Edward, reaching over and placing my hand on top of his. He turned and gave me that crooked half-smile that always made me melt. "You're going to love it here." He told me, and I didn't doubt him for even a moment.

We parked beside the Mercedes and, as per usual, I was the last to get out of the Volvo, Edward's strong, cold hand bracing my elbow as he helped me out. "This is a very beautiful place." I commented to Carlisle.

He chuckled and gave me a smile. "I'm glad you like it." He gave me a wink. "After all, this is you're place too."

My heart skipped a beat. I hadn't spoken to Edward about changing me since that night. I wasn't about to start up that argument now, there was no need to spoil the mood.

"Don't give her any ideas." Edward growled, coming up and holding me with one arm, his other occupied by our bags.

"Too late!" I laughed gleefully, turning to kiss the tip of his nose. "Now, on with the tour." I gazed into his honey coloured eyes and wondered, not for the first time, what I had done to deserve this man.

"Your wish is my command, Princess." He bent down and gave me a quick kiss before directing me into the house.

The first floor of the house was an open concept. To my left, in the corner stood a gorgeous baby grand piano with many, very comfortable looking, overly large pillows circled the instrument. To my right, a half wall separated a den type area from the main entrance. The far left corner of the main floor contained, surprisingly, a kitchen. The far wall was glass and looked out on the water. A spiral stair case lead to the second floor.

I felt the wind whirl around me as six vampires ran past me. I could actually see the stairs shack as they ran up them. Laughing, I spun around and faced Edward. "I love you." I whispered, leaning my head against his chest.

He kissed the top of my head and held me in a tight embrace. "I love you too, my angel." He breathed, nuzzling against me.

"Come on, you two!" Alice called to us. She was wearing a flowered bikini and a floppy sun hat. "We're going swimming." Behind her stood the rest of the Cullen family, all dressing in swim wear. "Hurry up!" she laughed, dancing out the back door.

Edward grinned down on me, and in a flash he had me thrown over his shoulder. Holding me in place with a firm hand on my backside, he raced up the stairs and deposited me on a black leather couch.

Looking about, I could instantly tell it was Edward's room. The couch was situated to look out over the water, the whole wall was a window, and I could see the rest of the family splashing about in the water. The right wall and the wall behind me was filled top to bottom with CDs. A large stereo system sat on a dresser in the right corner.

I felt Edward momentarily leave my side, but it wasn't long before he was back. I sucked in a breath. He was a Greek god. Standing before me in swim trunks, I had never seen something so beautiful. I couldn't pin point what it was specifically that made him so gorgeous. Maybe it was his well toned chest, or his pale skin twinkling in the sunlight. It could be his ocher eyes or his wondrous hair. What ever it was, it took my breath away.

"Are you going to just stare at me for the rest of the day, or are you going to come swimming?" He asked a silent laugh on his lips.

A blush rose on my cheeks. "Stare?" I asked quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear, but knowing he did. A chuckled confirmed this and I felt the heat rise on my face even more. "Um, I'll go get changed." I mumbled, getting up to find my bathing suit.

"Alice bought you a new suit, it's hanging in my bathroom." Edward informed me, I could hear the laughter in his voice.

Groaning, I made my way towards the door he indicated. Sure enough, a two piece bathing suit hung from the shower curtain railing. It was white with large, Hawaiian-like, pink flowers decorating it. Quickly I changed, not bothering to complain about it, I had found that there was no use trying to stop Alice from shopping for me. Anyways, whatever she bought me always fit, and always looked good.

I sighed, shaking my head before leaving the bathroom.

**

* * *

****Hope you guys enjoyed, I know it kind of just stops, but I really want to get this up, and I need to get some actual studying done XP I'd rather not be put on probation, ah well. Take care!!**

**Avey**


End file.
